The Massey Cancer Center is an administrative matrix center at Virginia Commonwealth University whose mission is to provide comprehensive cancer services in the areas of basic, clinical, and population research, outreach, and education to the State of Virginia and the nation. The major goals of the Center are 1) to facilitate high-quality basic, clinical, and population-based research focused on the cancer problem and 2) to promote interdisciplinary collaborations among the scientific programs and members of the Center, in order to generate more effective interventions for cancer prevention and treatment. Research activities of the Massey Cancer Center are carried out through five established research programs which are Developmental Therapeutics, Cancer Cell Biology, Immune Mechanisms, Cancer Control, and Radiation Biology and Oncology. The programs are structured to include both basic research and either clinical translational or applied population research so as to facilitate rapid implementation of research findings in the treatment and prevention of cancer. In order to provide support for the predominantly peer-reviewed research base of the Massey Cancer Center programs, several shared resources are operated by the Center including those in Clinical Research, Biostatistics, Flow Cytometry, Hybridoma/Cell Production, Molecular Biology, Nucleic Acid Sequencing and Synthesis, Structural Biology, and Transgenic Mouse. This application requests Cancer Center Support Grant continuation to support these shared resources as well as senior leadership, program leadership, administration, protocol-specific research, planning and evaluation, protocol review and monitoring, and developmental funding which are necessary to facilitate and stimulate interdisciplinary cancer research through the scientific programs of the Center.